Under my Umbrella
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fanfic de 5 capítulos Sherlock x Mycroft que es lo mismo Holmescest, espero que lo disfruten en todo momento y lo comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic participante del aniversario del Foro i´m Sherlocked (Slash)**

Era una copiosa tarde de finales de noviembre, llovía a mares, Sherlock había quedado con su hermano mayor, había quedado en el muelle número 10 del puerto de la ciudad. Mycroft esperaba a su hermano con el paraguas abierto a que su hermano pequeño llegara, miró la hora, aún quedaban 5 minutos para la hora señalada, era raro que no estuviese ya por allí.

Al horizonte Mycroft avistó a su hermano, iba como siempre con su peculiar abrigo largo azul marino, su bufanda azul y unos guantes negros, iba muy guapo o eso pensó Mycroft.

Sherlock divisó a su hermano que estaba esperándole debajo su paraguas, siempre iba con ese paraguas, era como su compañero fiel. Aceleró el paso para encontrarse con su hermano, quería verle, necesitaba poseerle, necesita sentir a su hermano enlazándose con él y fundiendo cuerpo con cuerpo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca, Sherlock se refugió en el paraguas con su hermano, le miró a los ojos y luego le besó en la mejilla, sabía que besarle era raro, pero quería hacerlo.

Sherlock, ¿y este repentino cariño hacia mí? – preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

Pues quería que vieras que siento afecto hacia ti – respondió Sherlock mirando a los ojos a su hermano mayor, los ojos tan bonitos y que tanto amor le despertaban.

No seas tonto, por tú repentino cariño sé que quieres algo – Mycroft le había calado enseguida y Sherlock lo sabía.

Pues quiero tu amor, tu cariño y tu lívido sexual – cuando dijo lo último, Mycroft miró asustado a su hermano – quiero sentirte en mí.

Sherlock, ¿estás borracho? No pareces tú – preguntó Mycroft – échame el aliento.

Sherlock hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, no había bebido aún, aún le parecía pronto para hacerlo. Siguieron allí un rato más mirándose sin decir nada, solo se podía escuchar debajo del paraguas la respiración de ambos, fuera del paraguas se podía escuchar la lluvia que caía fuerte, los barcos que entraban y salían del pequeño puerto y las gaviotas que revoloteaban en busca de pescado.

Sherlock sonrió, su hermano no había dicho nada después de que le oliera el aliento y eso no le gustaba.

Y bien, ¿me darás tu lívido sexual? – preguntó Sherlock intrigado, quería el lívido sexual de su hermano por encima de todas las cosas en ese momento.

No sé, sabes que estoy casado – respondió Mycroft, Sherlock al escuchar como su hermano hablaba de su marido bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, al mojado suelo – tendría que pensármelo, no es algo que se piense de un momento a otro, tendría que ver los pros y los contras.

Ya veo, tómate tu tiempo, quiero que lo pienses bien – dijo Sherlock sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, no podía ver a su hermano a la cara, no, después de decirle que quería su lívido sexual.

Mycroft miró como un barco atracaba en puerto, vio como los hombres se ayudaban entre ellos a descargar el pescado que sería vendido en unas horas en la lonja del puerto. Miro a Sherlock y le dijo que no estuviera así, que no se derrotara tan fácil mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despidieron al cabo de un rato, el olor a marisco era cada vez más fuerte y a Sherlock no le gustaba, el marisco no le gustaba nada y menos el olor. Cuantas veces Mycroft le había puesto marisco solo para picarle, cuantas veces. Se miraron antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla otra vez.

Al día siguiente la lluvia era también copiosa, así que volvieron a quedar bajo el paraguas de Mycroft, ya que este se había pensado si aceptar o no la propuesta de su hermano pequeño. Esta vez Sherlock llegó antes que Mycroft y cuando su hermano llegó sonrió, estaba ansioso de saber que le decía, quería saberlo y la espera le mataba. Se metió bajo el paraguas y esperó a que Mycroft hablara sin dejarle de mirar a los ojos.

Está bien, te diré que he pensado anoche, casi no dormí pensando en los pros y en los contras – empezó a comentar Mycroft mientras suspiraba, no sabía cómo contarle esto a su hermano, así que inspiró un par de veces antes de seguir hablando – he escrito los pros y contras en un papel – sacó una hoja doblada del bolsillo derecho con su mano derecha – pocos pros hay, pero no sé qué me dice mi cabeza, pero quiere probarlo, pero sé que no está bien. Aún no lo tengo pensado del todo.

No te preocupes – comentó Sherlock mirando de nuevo al suelo como el día anterior, Mycroft le estaba hiriendo algo los sentimientos, no mucho, pero algo si – tú piénsalo bien, que esto no se piensa de un día a otro. No se lo digas a nadie, como se lo digas a alguien te mato.

Sherlock amenazó a su hermano mayor, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de que quería el lívido sexual de Mycroft Holmes, como alguien se enterara sería el fin para su vida y sobre todo para su carrera como asesor. Así que se andaría con ojo y sobre todo vigilaría a Mycroft.

Miró a los ojos a Mycroft y luego le besó en la mejilla, quería despertar el lívido sexual de su hermano cuanto antes y que le dijera que sí, porque desde que John se había comprometido con Mary no quería hacerlo con él.

¿Vamos a tomar algo? – preguntó Mycroft mientras sacaba a Sherlock de sus pensamientos – cerca de aquí hay una acogedora pastelería.

Sabes que no puedes tomar pasteles por la dieta – respondió Sherlock picando a su hermano – iremos a tomar algo, pero tú solo un té con dos o tres pastas.

Decía la pastelería porque llueve mucho – se defendió Mycroft de las puyas de su hermano pequeño – pero si quieres ir a otro sito dilo y vamos.

No, me parece bien la pastelería – respondió el pequeño de los Holmes caminando debajo del paraguas con su hermano sujetándolo.

Miró a su hermano una vez más antes de mirar al frente para no chocarse con nada. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la pastelería ya se podía oler el pan que se estaba haciendo, pero no era el olor de la pastelería, sino que era de la panadería de al lado.

Cruzaron el semáforo que les separaba de la pastelería y cuando lo cruzaron vieron que estaba cerrada y se miraron.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de mirarse, miraron el escaparate de la pastelería, las tartas eran apetecibles, sobre todo la cubierta de chocolate con nata, Sherlock miró a su hermano y sonrió, cuando volvieran a quedar le llevaría algo de chocolate para ver si era capaz de seguir o no con la dieta.

El móvil de Sherlock sonó, era Lestrade que le reclamaba para un caso, Mycroft le dijo que cuidado, que no quería que pasara nada a ambos, no quería que se pelearan ni nada. Sherlock se despidió de su hermano prometiéndole que no se pelearía con su cuñado, cuando se despidió lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla y salió de debajo del paraguas a la lluvia. Mycroft miraba como su hermano se iba, "que guapo" pensó mientras seguía allí debajo del paraguas. "Qué bonito culo tiene" pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Pasaron unos días sin que quedaran, ya que Mycroft aún no se había decidido y Sherlock quería que lloviera para poder protegerse de las miradas de la gente por el paraguas de su hermano.

Cuando por fin volvió a llover, Sherlock llamó a su hermano y quedó en las naves industriales para poder hablar con más calma. Sherlock se pasó por una pastelería y compró un muffin de chocolate, de esos que estaban tan ricos y hacían que por dentro el chocolate estuviera líquido.

Llegó a la zona de las naves industriales y Mycroft ya estaba allí con el paraguas abierto, Sherlock se metió debajo del paraguas, besó a Mycroft en la mejilla y luego le miró.

¿Qué has pensado? – preguntó intrigado Sherlock – dímelo sin rodeos.

Está bien – resopló Mycroft – he pensado mucho esto, le he dado muchas vueltas y hasta ayer pensaba una cosa, pero hoy al parecer he cambiado de opinión. Pero antes, ¿qué tienes en esa bolsa?

Sherlock miró a su hermano, estaba poniéndole un poco furioso porque no decía nada de lo que quería escuchar. Sherlock se aguardó la bolsa detrás de espalda, le dijo a Mycroft que le enseñaría lo que había dentro después de saber lo que había pensado su hermano.

Pues he decidido hacerlo y lo decidí porque si no lo hago estarás todos los días de mi vida amargándome con este tema – respondió Mycroft agachando la cabeza – aunque los contras ganaban si te soy sincero.

Me gusta que aceptes, me encanta de verdad – comentó Sherlock sonriendo - ahora solo falta concretar el día y listo.

Ya, pero antes quiero ver que tienes en esa bolsa marrón – Sherlock sacó el muffin y Mycroft lo miró con ganas – tiene buena pinta.

Lo sé, es para ti – respondió Sherlock malicioso – quiero que te lo comas por mí.

No puedo y lo sabes, estoy a dieta – dijo Mycroft apartando el muffin que tan buena pinta tenía.

Si no te lo comes le diré a Lestrade que lo harás conmigo – le amenazó Sherlock, como Mycroft no quería que su marido se enterase de que iba hacerlo con su hermano pequeño aceptó el muffin.

Mientras Mycroft se lo comía Sherlock sonreía, sabía que su hermano se estaba saltando la dieta y eso le gustaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Mycroft se terminó el último trozo Sherlock le miró y le acarició por los brazos, como alguien se enterara de que se había saltado la dieta sería su perdición, Sherlock dijo que no diría nada y así lo prefirió el mayor de los Holmes.

La lluvia empezó a ser menos fuerte, pero aún les quedaba decidir cuándo quedarían para que al fin Sherlock tuviera el lívido sexual de su hermano, Mycroft sacó una pequeña agenda del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se puso a hojearla.

Es mucho mejor una agenda electrónica, más fácil de transportar – dijo Sherlock mirando a su hermano.

Para ti lo será, para mí es un coñazo, porque no soy partidario de la tecnología – respondió Mycroft, justo en ese momento su móvil le sonó, tenía uno de esos 3G a insistencia de Greg, pero solo lo usaba para llamar y a veces mandar mensajes. Era Greg quien le llamaba, cogió la llamada, Greg le llamaba para ver que hacía de cena y este le dijo que una ensalada ligera y cortó la llamada después de despedirse – lo siento, era Greg.

No pasa nada, tu marido te reclamaba – Sherlock acarició a Mycroft que se guardó el móvil y miro su agenda.

No veo mucho espacio en mi agenda, te llamaré cuando pueda quedar – aquello sabía que significaba que nunca lo haría, así que Sherlock le dijo a su hermano que le llamaría él en 1 semana o así y Mycroft solo pudo decir que sí, porque si no se volvería pesado.

Sherlock caminó un rato debajo del paraguas con su hermano, hasta que fueron a recoger en coche a Mycroft, se despidieron con unos besos en la mejilla y luego Sherlock le acarició a Mycroft el brazo. Caminó hasta que estuvo cansado y llamó a un taxi para que le viniera a buscar para poder llegar a casa y meterse en la cama.

Cuando llegó al 221B de Baker Street se encontró con John, llevaban sin verse semanas porque este último tenía mucho lio con la boda, Sherlock miró a su ex compañero de piso mientras Watson recogía sus últimas pertenencias allí.

Hola Sherlock cuanto tiempo sin verte – comentó Watson cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba allí - ¿Qué tal todo? – este no dijo nada, no podía articular palabra, se había cabreado con John porque no le había dicho que se casaba hasta que recibió la invitación y desde que se había comprometido habían seguido con alguna que otra noche fugaz – entiendo que sigas enfadado. Lo siento de verdad.

Sherlock siguió callado, Watson se acercó y acarició los brazos de su ex compañero de piso, Sherlock no le aguantaba más y le dejo allí solo. En su habitación pensó en cómo sería la experiencia sexual con su hermano, se la imaginó de varias maneras y cada una más perversa que la anterior.

Se durmió pensando en su hermano y en que en una semana le llamaría para quedar para hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

La semana fue pasando para ambos hermanos de diferente manera, Sherlock quería que esa semana pasara rápido para telefonear a su hermano para quedar, pero Mycroft quería que pasara lento, no quería quedar con Sherlock aunque le hubiera dicho que sí, ya que no quería Lestrade les pillara o algo así.

Cuando sonó el teléfono en el Club Diogenes, Mycroft se sobresaltó, ya que le llevaron el teléfono hacía él. Cuando se lo dieron no quería contestar, pero al final contestó, su hermano le decía de quedar el sábado, ya que Lestrade no regresaría de su fin de semana de pesca hasta el domingo, Mycroft dudó, pero al final aceptó, miró las posibilidades de lluvia y no daban lluvia porque si la daban a lo mejor Lestrade cancelaba el fin de semana y volvería para darle una sorpresa.

El sábado quedaron, la lluvia empezó, pero no era muy fuerte, habían quedado el parque de cerca de la casa de Mycroft, donde estarían bajo la atenta mirada de niños pequeños y madres cuidando de esos, un sitio bueno para que Sherlock no empezara nada antes de llegar a su casa.

Sherlock vio a Mycroft debajo de un árbol y le sacó de allí, así que para no mojarse tuvo que poner el paraguas, Sherlock se metió debajo, acarició a su hermano y le besó en la mejilla. Sonrió al verle tan nervioso.

Un perro apareció de repente, Mycroft se sobresaltó, pensaba que era el de Greg y al ver que no lo era se alivió. Caminó con su hermano debajo del paraguas hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, las llaves, como tardaba mucho Sherlock miró a todos lados y como no vio a nadie que podía verles, besó a su hermano en los labios y le quitó la chaqueta. Mycroft disfrutó del beso, le había parecido mejor que los de Lestrade y eso no le gustaba nada.

Cuando tuvo las llaves, abrió la puerta y dejó que Sherlock pasara primero, pero antes de poder cerrar el paraguas su hermano ya le tiraba de la camisa para que entrara.

Mycroft cerró la puerta, dejó que Sherlock empezara, quería ver a donde llegaba con todo esto, quería ver hasta donde era capaz.

Llegaron al dormitorio, donde Sherlock desnudó a su hermano con velocidad, le tumbó en la cama y después de besarle poco a poco desde los labios hasta abajo, jugueteó con el miembro viril de su hermano. Sherlock le susurró que se relajara, pero Mycroft lo intentaba y poco conseguía. Sherlock abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó lubricante que usó en la zona íntima de su hermano y un preservativo él. Penetró con fuerza y rapidez a su hermano, le gustaba sentirle.

—Mycroft, estoy ya en casa, por culpa de la lluvia se ha cancelado el fin de semana de pesca – gritó Lestrade desde la puerta, Mycroft miró a todos lados, su hermano estaba acostado a su lado.

El perro de Greg se subió a la cama con gran rapidez, mientras Mycroft miraba a su hermano y le fulminaba con la mirada.

Vístete de una vez – le ordenó a Sherlock, esté se vistió rápido, sabía que Lestrade primero guardaría las cosas de pesca.

Gracias por todo – Sherlock besó a su hermano por última vez antes de desaparecer y dejar allí aturdido a Mycroft.

**Ahora que ha terminado el fic, espero que les haya gustado y para eso quiero ver sus comentarios, que me sigan el fic y que me den el fic como favorito. Sobre todo comenten**


End file.
